Menu bar
Planet surface By clicking your planet top left you can access the planet surface. Here you can upgrade your buildings. Planet name By clicking the Planet name you can also access the planet surface on which you can upgrade buildings and mines. In case you have more than one planet, a drop down menu will open in which you can choose the desired planet. Galaxy Here you can view the galaxy in which the (selected) planet in located. By clicking the arrows you can navigate within the galaxy. Bottom right you have the opportunity to choose a galaxy with the help of a drop down menu. Next to it you can enter the coordinates. The sun is the center of each solar system. Once you click it you can access the solar system (zoom in). Clicking on a planet gives you the following information: coordinates, planet name, nickname, league and inhabitants as well as its nature (earthlike, desert, gas planets, etc.), the raw material supply, the climatic efficiency and the option to trade/attack its owner or if the planet is not settled the possibility to colonize it. By clicking next to a planet or the magnifier you can zoom out. Each planet has a four-digit way of giving coordinates. E.g..: 1:2:3:4: 1 is the galaxy, 2 the X co-ordinate of the solar system, 3 the Y co-ordinate of the solar system and 4 the planet number in the solar system. For more information see Galaxy Statistics Statistics gives you an overview about the best players in the universe. You can compete and compare your achievements with others . The statistics are subdivided into players, planets, leagues, off and def. Player Players having the most inhabitants are on top here. On the left side of the list you can see the rank, next to it the league, the inhabitants and the number of planets. By clicking a player name or the league you can access the accordant profile. In case the player is not a member of a league the league field will show "-". With the help of the arrow keys you can turn the pages. But you can also search for a player by entering his/her nick or his/her rank. Planets Planets with the most inhabitants win this statistic. The list shows the rank, the planet name, the inhabitants of the planet and the coordinates. When you click on a planet name or on a player nick you can view the planet or the player info. You can also search for ranks and planet names. Leagues Here you can find the leagues of your server. The inhabitants of all league members are summed up. The more inhabitants a league owns the higher is its rank. Displayed are the rank, the league name, the average number of inhabitants and the total points of a league. By clicking the league name you can access its profile. You can also search for ranks and league names. Off Who is the most successful attacker? Well this statistic tells you. The more attack points a player has the higher is the rank. Attack points are calculated from the amount of killed units. You can also view the rank, the player name, the inhabitants, the amount of planets and the attack points. You can search for a rank and player names. Def The most successful defenders can viewed here. The more own or reinforcing units an attacker killed the more defensive points the defender gets. Displayed are the rank, the player name, the inhabitants, the planets and the defensive points. You can search for player names and the rank. Reports Here you can view all reports according to your planet. You can choose between All, Fights, Support, Trade, Miscellaneous and Archive. Messages Here you can see received and outgoing messages. Inbox, Compose, Outbox, Archive and Notepad (Premium only) can be chosen. See Messages for more information. Fleet symbols The fleet symbols show incoming and outgoing attacks and supports. The first crossed sword show you incoming attacks. In case it is highlighted red just click it and you can find out who is attacking and when the attack hits. By clicking the player name you can check his profile. The second yellow crossed sword shows outgoing attack which you did on your own. Just click the symbol and you can see when your attack hits and who you are going to attack.   The first shield symbol shows you incoming supports. A click is enough to see who is sending reinforcements and when they arrive. By clicking the player name you can view his/her profile.   The second shield symbol shows supports which have been sent by you. By clicking the long fleet symbol on the right you can view all troops which are situated on the selected planet. Resources Next to the fleet information you can see how much resources you have in your stockyards. If you mouse over the resource symbol it shows you the name of the resource. Below the resources you can find a small arrow. By clicking it a new window opens which tells you your hour´s production and the capacity of your warehouses. Additionally you get information concerning your current energy consumption. The times tell you at what time your stockyards are full (Premium only). Energy overview Next to the resources you can access the energy overview. By clicking the number you can see how much energy is produces less the amount which is used to supply your units and buildings. In case you run out of energy the energy agency will tell you. See also: * Top * Planet surface * Bottom Category:Game Interface